Some of today's microprocessors are designed to employ a performance enhancing technique referred to as turbo boosting or dynamic overclocking. Turbo boosting may enhance performance by utilizing energy credits accumulated from earlier low power operations or modes. A microprocessor capable of turbo boosting may be placed in a lower performance and lower thermal mode of operation to enable elements (e.g., cores) of the microprocessor to cash the energy credit and push the microprocessor and/or hosting computing platform above a thermal design point (TDP). A power delivery unit for these types of microprocessors needs to include voltage regulators with a delivery capability to supply sufficient power to meet a peak load demand generated during turbo boosting.